Bem bom
|year=1982 |semiplace=-- |semipoints=-- |position=13th |points=32 |previous=Playback |next=Esta balada que te dou }} Bem bom was the Portuguese entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1982 in Harrogate performed by the girl group Doce. It was performed first on the night preceding Luxembourg. At the close of voting, it finished in 13th place with 32 points. Lyrics |-| Portuguese= Hey, hey, hey, hey Uma da manhã, um toque, um brilho no olhar Duas da manha, dois dedos de magia Às duas por três quem sabe onde isto irá parar? Quatro da manhã caiando, um luar de lua lindo Uma gota a mais e o chão ia fugindo Uma da manhã, hey, bem bom Duas da manhã, bem bom Já três da manhã, hey, bem bom Quatro da manhã, bem bom Cinco da manhã, hey, bem bom Já seis da manhã, bem bom Sete da manhã, hey, bem bom Oito da manhã, bem bom Café da manhã p’ra dois Sem saber o que virá depois, bem bom Cinco da manhã, ai, sim coração sigo O bater das seis e meia de loucura Sete da manhã, ouvindo um disco antigo Hoje é o primeiro dia do resto da tua vida São horas a mais e já não há saída Uma da manhã, hey, bem bom Duas da manhã, bem bom Já três da manhã, hey, bem bom Quatro da manhã, bem bom Cinco da manhã, hey, bem bom Já seis da manhã, bem bom Sete da manhã, hey, bem bom Oito da manhã, bem bom Café da manhã p’ra dois Sem saber o que virá depois Uma da manhã, hey, bem bom Duas da manhã, bem bom Já três da manhã, hey, bem bom Quatro da manhã, bem bom Cinco da manhã, hey, bem bom Já seis da manhã, bem bom Sete da manhã, hey, bem bom Oito da manhã, bem bom Café da manhã p’ra dois Sem saber o que virá depois Bem bom, hey |-| Translation= Hey, hey, hey, hey One in the morning, a touch, a sparkle in your glance Two in the morning, two fingers of magic On the count of three, who knows where this will end? Four in the morning, I’m falling, a beautiful moonlight A drop too many and I’m slipping on the floor One in the morning, hey, very good Two in the morning, very good Three o’clock already, hey, very good Four in the morning, very good Five in the morning, hey, very good Six o’clock already, very good Seven in the morning, hey, very good Eight in the morning, very good Breakfast for two Without knowing what’s coming next, very good Five in the morning, I’m following my heart Half past six, striking of madness Seven in the morning, listening to an old record Today is the first day of the rest of your life Too many hours already and there’s no way out One in the morning, hey, very good Two in the morning, very good Three o’clock already, hey, very good Four in the morning, very good Five in the morning, hey, very good Six o’clock already, very good Seven in the morning, hey, very good Eight in the morning, very good Breakfast for two Without knowing what’s coming next One in the morning, hey, very good Two in the morning, very good Three o’clock already, hey, very good Four in the morning, very good Five in the morning, hey, very good Six o’clock already, very good Seven in the morning, hey, very good Eight in the morning, very good Breakfast for two Without knowing what’s coming next, very good Very good, hey Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1982 Category:Portugal Category:20th Century Eurovision